


Bath Time

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: You and Obi-Wan take a bath.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Kudos: 55





	Bath Time

After Obi-Wan would come home from a mission, there you would be as always, waiting for him on Coruscant’s landing dock surrounded by various politicians and members of the Jedi Council. The Jedi knight would disembark from his ship and feign equal interest in all waiting parties, trying his hardest to prevent himself from glancing your way. 

Upon finally reaching you down the line, you’d share a perfectly innocent kiss on the cheek and he’d take your hand in his. The conversation would go something like this:

“Senator, how lovely it is to see you after such a long journey.”  
“Master Kenobi, I am so relieved to see you are in good health. Tell me, did your mission run smoothly?”  
“Smoothly, never, but fortunately the mission was quite a success.”  
“Excellent. Your hard work is very appreciated. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you while you are on Coruscant.”  
“Thank you, Senator, I will.”

With a final squeeze of your hand, he would move down the line and be taken inside to debrief with the council. Later on that night, unbeknownst to the rest of the galaxy, Obi-Wan would be in your apartment, in your bed, making love to you.

Tonight the two of you were basking in the afterglow of sex in the bath. Situated between his legs, leaning against his chest, the Jedi plants kisses up the side of your neck. The steam rose from the water adding a glow to your already flushed complexions.

“Tell me what’s troubling you, my love,” he asks softly.

You don’t answer immediately, assessing your own feelings. “Obi-Wan, I… miss you.”

He’s silent. He understands. His arms wrap tightly around you. “While you’re gone, I stay up worrying for you,” you continue. “While you’re here, I make love to you wondering if it will be the last time.”

Obi-Wan feels a wave of guilt wash over him. While he has experienced the same worries as you, it was undoubtedly his own decisions and lifestyle that were putting you in this position. And he hated himself for it.

“I haven’t been fair to you,” he says plainly. “I’m going to speak with Master Yoda tomorrow to prepare an exit plan. I’ve considered my work to be too important to the Republic. But my first allegiance is to you, little one. I hope you know that.”

“I know. I know. There’s something more,” you say, voice trembling slightly. The Jedi feels a slight change in your heart rate and a shift in your energy. You didn’t have the courage to turn around and face him. “There’s a chance I’m pregnant.”

Obi-Wan moves to face you. “I’m- I’m not completely sure yet, but since the last time you were here-”

Obi-Wan cuts you off with a kiss, pulling you up to straddle his hips. His wet hand brushes your cheek. “I didn’t know I could love you more,” he smiles. You held each other, laughing and reigniting your excitement.

Then, his brow began to furrow.

“Obi-Wan?”

“There is so much uncertainty right now. So many dark forces surrounding us. If they sense you have a part of me growing inside of you, that could put a target on your back.”

You understood. Obi-Wan grabs your face and presses one more kiss to your lips.

“Don’t worry, my love,” he reassures you. “I’m going to take care of everything, take care of you. Let’s go to bed, shall we?”


End file.
